Heaven's Dove
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Una joven de Urbino busca a Giovanni Auditore, el que la ha ayudado a mejorar en el arte de los asesinos, sin saber que encontrará lo que menos buscaba.
1. La ciudad de Urbino

**Assassin's Creed II****.** Heaven's Dove

**Capítulo 1**

Hii, there ~

Un pequeño detalle antes de que comiencen, decidí que, en este fic, Da Vinci tendrá la misma edad que Miguel Ángel. Por eso mismo, para poder adaptar todo, digamos que ocurre esto por el 1501; la edad de Ezio: de unos 18 (en este fic).

Iré un poco en contra de la historia, jijiji. Pero, bueno, espero les guste, de igual manera.

* * *

- Rosetta… - Gritó un joven de cabello castaño mientras se asomaba por un cuarto. El acento resaltaba en su italiano mal digerido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Inácio? – Una chica pelinegra estaba colocándose unas botas en una cama de tercera.

- Me pidieron preguntar a dónde vas. – El joven se acercó a ella.

- No soy una niña. Pienso ir a Florencia. – La joven sonrió. – Hace… tanto tiempo que no sé nada del señor… Auditore.

- ¿Giovanni Auditore? – Un chico rubio se detuvo frente al cuarto. – Tal pareciera que estás enamorada de ese anciano. – Un chico con acento diferente sonrió.

Rosetta aventó una almohada al chico. – ¡No digas tonterías! Si no fuera por Giovanni Auditore… este cuartel no estaría en pie… - La chica suspiró. – Iré a Florencia a saber de él.

- Debería acompañarte alguno de nosotros. – Dijo Inácio. – No es seguro que la líder de nuestro cuartel vaya como si nada por las calles italianas, estando la ciudad como está.

- Si esto lo pide Héctor, díganle que se agradece, pero que no es la primera vez que voy sola a Florencia. – La chica sonrió y caminó a la salida.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que será por las malas, entonces. – Sonrió. – Dile a Héctor que volveremos pronto, si todo marcha bien y nada nos retrasa, claro. – El chico salió tras la morena.

La chica caminaba por los tejados, la ciudad de Urbino era una ciudad bonita. Había crecido ahí, y tenía todo lo que deseaba. – Te dije que… - La chica vio al rubio que se encogía de hombros.

- No puedo dejarte toda la diversión. – El chico sonrió.

- Jean, tú e Inácio son idénticos. – Dijo la morena mientras saltaba entre los edificios.

- Te equivocas. – Dijo el joven mientras saltaba tras ella. – Inácio es portugués, yo soy francés. El viste de azul, yo de rojo. Su acento es burdo y terrible, yo pronuncio mejor el italiano que el.

- Claro, tu modestia sale a relucir. – Rosetta sonrió.

El camino entre Urbino y Florencia era largo, pero, para esos asesinos era sencillo.

Entrando un poco en detalles, podríamos decir que Rosetta era una chica seria. De alrededor de 17 años. El cuerpo esbelto, cubierto por ropajes rojos. Unos ojos azules y unos guantes. Botas que dejaban descubiertos sus pies. Ropajes de asesinas de Urbino.

Y hablando del joven francés, Jean-Robert, de Borgoña. Un chico rubio, bastante coqueto y activo. De ropas azules, y una media capa en su hombro derecho. Una boina que cubría su cabello, que llegaba hasta el hombro, y unos ojos azules. Tenía una camisa blanca, y un chaleco azul. Tras el, un arco y flechas: su arma letal.

Los jóvenes llevaban tiempo conociéndose, si era verdad, Rosetta había logrado salvar a varios asesinos dándoles techo en su guarida… Jean era a penas un niño cuando se unió al grupo.

- Esto parece la entrada a Florencia. – Jean miró a su alrededor. – Muchísimos guardias. Sin… duda alguna, esto no es normal.

Rosetta vio a su alrededor. – Será mejor que no llamemos la…

- Vaya… mira nada más. – Dijo un guardia mientras se acercaba a Rosetta. – Una bella forastera, ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Nosotros podríamos ayudarte en lo que quieras. – Otro guardia sonrió.

- _¿Cuál es el protocolo para esto?_ – Jean vio a los guardias que acariciaban a la joven mientras esta se rehusaba.

- Déjenme en paz, he dicho. – Rosetta gruñó mientras retrocedía lentamente.

- ¡Vamos! Te vas a divertir… - Dijo un guardia mientras sonreía.

- Ha dicho que no… - Se escuchó una voz, y seguido de esto un golpe, que dejó en el suelo a uno de los guardias. El otro cayó poco después.

- ¡¿Por qué esperaste tanto en hacer eso?! – Rosetta gritó molesta.

- Lo siento, no sabía que… - El chico vio a la sombra que los había ayudado. - ¿Esas son las ropas de Giovanni, no es así?

La joven vio a la sombra. – ¿Giovanni…? – Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la sombra, para encontrarse con el rostro de Ezio Auditore. La chica retrocedió y tomó su espada. - ¿Qué es lo que haces con las ropas de Giovanni Auditore?

- ¿Lo conocían? – Ezio vio a los dos jóvenes.

- Pero por supuesto que lo conocíamos, nos ayudó muchísimo. – Jean le apuntaba con una flecha.

- Soy su hijo, Ezio… ¿qué buscan? – Ezio levantó las manos.

- ¿Su hijo? – Rosetta se encogió de hombros. – Buscábamos a tu padre… porque no lo hemos visto desde hace años…

- ¿No lo sabían? Mi padre y mi familia fueron ejecutados. – Los dos jóvenes se reincorporaron y se voltearon a ver.

- Cuanto lo siento. – Jean se quitó la boina.

Rosetta vio al chico. – Será mejor que vayamos a Urbino, ha sido un viaje en vano. – Vio a Ezio. – Sentimos tu perdida, tu padre era un gran hombre.

- Esperen… - Ezio los vio. – Quédense esta noche, es tarde. No hay prisa, supongo.

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver. – Me parece una gran idea, necesitamos un descanso, Rosetta. – Jean sonrió.

- Está bien. – Rosetta suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Siguieron al joven Auditore a su morada, mientras la noche iluminaba ligeramente sus pasos.


	2. Paloma roja

Grax por seguir leyendo =D

Ojalá les siga gustando el fic =3

**Capítulo 2**

La casa de Ezio Auditore fue iluminada lentamente por la luz de la mañana. La pelinegra abrió los ojos mientras se tallaba la cara. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, para dirigirse a las escaleras…

- Rosetta conoció a tu padre así… - Jean conversaba con Ezio. – Tu padre fue como el suyo. Debes entender que nunca tuvo un ejemplo, hasta que lo conoció.

- ¡Qué mal que mi padre no la haya presentado antes! Es una chica linda. – El joven sonrió. Rosetta gruñó. – Una chica linda, líder de la sede de asesinos en Urbino, vaya, vaya.

- Buenos días. – Gritó Rosetta. – Nos vamos.

- Parece que escuchaste nuestra conversación. – Jean sonrió. – Gracias por todo, espero que nos visites…

- Vámonos, ya… - Rosetta tomó a Jean.

- Claro, vámonos todos juntos. – Ezio sonrió.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Rosetta gruñó. – No quiero que sujetos como tu estén ahí.

Ezio tomó del hombro a la chica. – Soy más útil de lo que piensas. Vamos a Urbino, pues, será divertido. – Rosetta vio molesta a Ezio.

Si bien era cierto, Urbino era una ciudad perfecta para asesinos, casi no era visitada por nadie. Ezio tendría un buen hogar ahí, y, sería un orgullo tener a un Auditore en esa casa de asesinos.

Comenzaba a atardecer, cuando los tres llegaron a Urbino. La casa era discreta. Había pocos asesinos, pero los suficientes como para poder defenderse.

- Han llegado, comenzaba a… - Un chico pelinegro vio a Ezio fijamente. - ¿Y este?

- Baja tu puño, Héctor. – Jean sonrió. – El es Ezio, hijo de Giovanni Auditore.

Héctor vio a Ezio. – Interesante, tienes pinta de todo, menos de asesino. – Héctor tomó a Rosetta. – Se nos está acabando la comida.

- Si quieren, voy al mercado. – Ezio sonrió.

- Podemos conseguir comida solos, muchas gracias. – Rosetta caminó a la puerta.

- Te acompañaré. – Ezio abrió la puerta y salió con ella.

- ¿Qué se cree ese sujeto? – Héctor gruñó.

Las calles de Urbino eran chicas, pero a esa hora, había bastante gente.

- Qué bonita ciudad. – Ezio sonrió. – Creciste aquí, ¿verdad? - Rosetta asintió. - ¿Vivías en el mismo lugar?

Silencio.

Rosetta se acercó a un puesto de frutas. – Deme un kilo de duraznos.

- ¿Rosetta? – Dijo el joven mientras la veía fijamente. - ¿Dónde vivías?

La chica sonrió. – No… vivía en un lugar específico. –Rosetta tomó los duraznos y se dirigió a otro puesto. – Deme tres kilos de carne de res, y dos de cornero, por favor.

Ezio la vio. – Yo… lo siento…

- ¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa… - Rosetta sonrió. – Si no fuera por tu padre… estaría peor hoy día… - La chica tomó la carne y se la dio a Ezio. – Si no fuera por tu padre… y… - Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de la morena.

Sí, su pasado había sido terrible, pero igualmente, había cosas rescatables.


End file.
